


Want to know what it is?

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry writes fanfiction, M/M, Motorcycles, Post-Hogwarts, Slight Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Draco wants to show Harry something, will he be able to work around their families being around?





	Want to know what it is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege and ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself.  
I merely borrow them to write some fanfictions that hopefully are enjoyed by those that read them :) I make no money out of it.

 

"No Draco, I don't know what it is." He said tiredly, rubbing his aching neck. He'd been caught up in writing fanfiction, he still didn't quite know how he'd even gotten into writing them, and become incredibly addicted to doing so in the first place, but he thought perhaps it had been one of his children.

"Do you want too?" He had a wicked grin and was rocking on the balls of his feet as Harry turned around from his laptop, looking wary.

"Sure..."

The grin spread as he dragged Harry to his feet, practically bouncing on his own and dragged him to their bedroom. He allowed it, looking bemused. "You can't just tell me Draco? My kids will be here soon."

"What? I thought they were with Weaslette..uh...Mrs Thomas." He corrected himself with a shake of his head. Harry inclined his head just as there was knocking on the front door. He gave Draco a ''see'' look and extended his hand toward the doors direction.

Draco rolled his eyes, a pout on his lips. "Fine, answer the door. Go." He shoved playfully. Harry smiled to him, gave him a kiss and headed to do just that.

...

...

"Hi Dad."

"Hi." He frowned, looking around. "Where's your brother and sister?"

"Uhm, Lils is at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's...playing with or studying with Hugo, I think. Uh.." He looked nervous now, his green eyes so like his own avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Al?"

"Uh, Jamie's uhm..." The loud noise of a motor cycle pulling up to the entrance of the fence, had him pausing and Harry's eyes widening behind the golden wire-rimmed glasses he now wore.

"What on...James Sirius Potter, what is that?!" He pointed, aghast.

"Heya Dad, like it?"

Harry opened his mouth, intent on giving his eldest son a good tongue lashing for being atop such a thing, when Draco's head fell atop his shoulder.

"Neat bike."

"Ne-My fifteen year old son is on a motor bike and you say it's neat?!" He gave him an incredulous look. And a derogatory one as if to say ''really'' without actually saying it when Draco said "Isn't he almost sixteen?". Both his sons looked nervous enough from their fathers quiet yet stern next words.

"Why are you on a motor bike?"

"Dean gave it to me?" He slowly stepped off, his smile having left his face moments ago and pulled out the stand, walking up the pathway to his younger brother and Father...and his Father's boyfriend. He still wasn't completely thrilled his Father had left his Mother, even if they said it was mutual, to be with this...this blonde haired man. Al, for some weird reason didn't seem to be overly concerned though...maybe that was because he knew the man's own son...? Lils wasn't overly concerned either, but she wasn't exactly thrilled...

"Did he now?" His voice lowered as his son came nearer, his body excluding nervousness. He wasn't yelling, never really did with his children, but he'd learned that when adults kept their voice calm when they were angry, it made the children less so.

"Inside. Now. And Al, if you have ridden on that bike..." He narrowed his eyes on his youngest son as he slowly closed the door with a click. He saw the swallow as his children went upstairs to their rooms to put their clothes away and immediately went to the fireplace. He didn't give a shit if they were in the middle of some ''emergency'', he was going to have words with his ex wife and her husband. No one, no one, was giving his almost sixteen year old son a motor bike.

"Harry."

"What?" His tone was less than friendly as he kneeled, floo powder already in hand.

"You need to calm down, it isn't so bad...is it? You could confiscate it." His voice held something akin to teasing as he draped himself over Harry's kneeled form.

"Oh?" Harry's eyebrows rose as he turned his head slightly.

Draco's blonde hair brushed his cheek as he spoke. "Mm, you've never wanted to ride on a proper motorbike?" He nuzzled into the side of Harry's neck, lips brushing sensitive spots and air puffing against his ear. Harry audibly swallowed, feeling himself swell beneath his jeans.

"Dad?"

They groaned, Draco standing straight back up and pulling Harry with him.

"Yes James?" His voice changed and he used his sons proper name, instead of his usual abbreviation. He was still unhappy with his son. Or them for that matter; he almost spun back around and threw the powder, which he still held between his fingers, into the grate. But he didn't, Draco's hand around his arm.

"You...you're angry right?"

Harry nodded once, green eyes flicking to the other set of green standing behind his eldest in the doorway.

"Do you need something Al?" He changed his tone again to address this one.

"Uh, I was wondering if it was okay to have Scorpius over to study?" He looked between both of them, eyes clearly desperate for a ''yes''. Harry's eyebrows rose, he wasn't all that familiar with Draco's son himself, but he supposed his son had been since he was sorted into Slytherin three years ago. He was proud of his son for accepting the hats choice, not changing the hats choice or listening to his brothers taunts. He turned partially to look at Draco, Scorpius was, after all, his son.

Draco floundered, "You could try, you'd have to ask his mother; since he's with her at the moment."

Albus nodded, stepped into the living room. "Can I use the fireplace then?"

Harry nodded, dropping his own handfull of Floo powder into his sons. "And be sure to be polite, and wash your hands afterwards. I don't want you touching everything in the house with Floo powder on yours hands, it was a pain to get out the first five times. Clear?"

He nodded, quickly throwing the floo powder in, calling "Scorpius Malfoy." they didn't hear anything else as he stuck his head into the flames with a brilliant smile on his face. Harry quickly turned back to his other son, who still stood, nervous, near the living room archway.

"Was there was something else you wanted?"

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water and slowly shook his head, his face becoming downcast to the carpet.

"Then go to your room, and I will have no attitude about me taking your bike, understood?" He spoke casually so it took James a moment to look up in dispair, blue eyes wide in shock.

"But dad! That's not fair!"

"Oh? You shouldn't have it in the first place, now go to your room." He nodded his head to the stairs, just beyond the door and watched as James scowled, stormed out in a huff and threw a few choice words for his Father just in hearing range for him to hear.

"What was that?!" Harry yelled, feet rushing to the doorway and hand on the wood. "Do you want me to ground you?! Quit the attitude!"

He turned back around as a throat cleared, looking sheepish. "Sorry...Does Scorpius do this?"

Draco frowned, coming closer and placing his hands on either side of Harry's face. "No, not very often...probably as often as Albus himself does. I don't envy you with James, he seems a handful...and not wolly enthusiastic, still, with me being here." He kissed him squarely on the lips then to stop any protests that would have come forth from such words.

"You know it's true Harry."

"He's...he'll get over it." Harry nodded to his words.

"Albus, come on. Hurry it up, I need to make a Floocall." His messy brown head popped out with a sheepish smile, sitting back on his haunches as someone suddenly came out of the Fireplace and stepped over him with a scowl.

"Sorry Dad."

"Gees Al, don't sit right in front of the Fireplace when I say I'm coming through..." Scorpius shook his blonde head then looked up, hand helping his friend to his feet. His grey eyes landed on his father and he smiled tightly. "Hi Father."

"Dad, Scorpius. Dad." Draco nodded to his own words, he was adamant his son call him something kinder and less distant than he had called his own psychotic Father, who thankfully was still rotting away in Azkaban.

Scoripus nodded, dragging Albus out of the living and passed their fathers as he whispered furiously. "You didn't want to mention my father...dad, was here."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd come if I mentioned he was, besides...they live together remember?"

They saw his head shake as he playfully punched Albus in the shoulder, "He seems..."

"Not enamed with me as you might assume?" He fell back heavily into the couch.

Harry bit the inside of cheeks, "Did you fight?"

Draco shrugged, "Knowing Scorpius we probably did, but I'm not aware of it. His attitude to me is entirely the fault of his Mother."

"Oh..." Harry placed himself down on the sofa, snuggling up against his blonde adonis. "Do you want to show me what it was now? " He whispered into the blonde hair, blew a puff of air across the flesh and disturbing a stray blonde hair. He saw Draco visibly shiver.

"Oh, I would." He spun on the sofa, Harry quickly becoming pinned beneath him. He chuckled, legs coming around the mans slender hips and pulling him closer, further down so they pressed flush against each other, minus the clothes that stood in the way of course.

"Da-dad?"

They closed their eyes, cringing and seperated, sucking air between their teeth and turned to face the voice.

"Yes?"

"Uh...is...can you not firecall Mum?" He seemed less hostile now then when he had left the room and subsequently slammed his bedroom door upstairs.

"Why?" He sat up straighter and began to rebutton his shirt simultaneously.

"Uh..."

"James." His green eyes narrowed behind his spectacles, clearly showing he was still in no mood to speak with his eldest. He felt the breath of his blonde lover against his previously just sucked upon ear and shivered as he whispered, his fingers reaching across and doing up the last two buttons Harry had halted over. "Perhaps, you're being lied too? Why hesitate? and Why ask such a thing?"

"Hmm." Removing Draco's fingers on his shirt after a second more, he stood to his feet, walked across to the Fireplace, stuck his hand into the Floo Powder Pot and this time, threw the green powder into the fire. it flicked before slowly turning green then back to its mix of oranges and reds.

"Harry?" "Is everything okay, they arrived didn't they? If you're wondering where Lily is she's at Ron and Hermione's."

Harry shook his head, "I'm aware of where she is, though it would have been nicer if someone, namely you, would have told me where she was instead of our youngest son, since the other was arriving on a motorbike and couldn't do such a thing." His eyes narrowed as her eyes widened through the flickering flames.

"Come again? Did you just say James was on a motobike? that muggle two wheeler?"

"Yes, the dangerous machine that almost sixteen year olds should not be sitting atop or riding for that matter?" His tone was less than nice. "Can to explain why?" He waited, a little impatiently as she told him to wait a minute. His fingers were tapping on the mantel and paused mid tap as he suddenly heard shouting in the background.

"That sounds nice..." Draco was once again just behind Harry's shoulder, breathing into his neck.

"Mm...James?" He turned partially, "Did you perhaps leave something out, or...lie to me?"

"Uhh...Dad-"

"Hey, you wanted to speak with me? Is that right?"

He turned back, his raven tresses smacking him in the face as he did so. "Not particuarly, but I am curious why James seems to think you gave him a motorbike?" He raised his eyebrows to emphasise his less than friendly tone; actually it was practically sarcastic.

The hazel eyes wondered around before the head disappeared, more yelling came forth then he came back. "That would be because I did. Was that wrong? My own parents gave me a motorbike when I was 16."

"You're not his Father, I would appreciate you not; I would never give such a young child a dangerous machine."

The eyes blinked, "Really?" "You don't think he deserves a little adventure in his youth? Your youth was filled with it."

"And I appreciate you didn't bring it up thanks Dean. It was not a happy youth, I do not want to put my childrens lives in danger. One of the reasons I am no longer an Auror..."

"And one of the many reasons Ginny left you..." It was muttered and hard to hear through the crackling of the fire, but Harry's eyes still narrowed as he heard the curse breakers words.

"Don't give my son presents, especially not without my permission or his mothers, understand?"

"It's not that big a deal.."

His green eyes flared, "Do you understand or don't you?"

"Harry, calm down. It was supposed to be a harmless birthday present." Ginny's face reappeared beside Dean Thomas'.

"Well, harmless birthday present or not...It's now confiscated. Goodbye and I do hope your ''emergency'' is going well." He practically snarled as he cut off the firecall, spinning around and aiming his son with a glare.

"You..."

"Dad...?" He looked even more nervous now, than he had before.

"You..." Harry sighed. "Go to your room. And stay there."

"But-"

"Now." They heard the swallow as the dark brown head nodded empathically.

"Yes Sir..." Harry's green eyes followed his eldest sons hunched form until he left the living room and his feet were pounding up the stairs. His door banging rather than slamming a minute later.

"Fooo." Jumping and grabbing his neck, Harry spun around, eyebrows lowered as he glared at his blonde lover. "What was that for?!"

Shrug. "Thought I saw that furrow between your brows, you know, the one I and Her-Hermione are explicitedly telling you not to make because it gives you frown lines and..." He whispered, "...rinkles."

Laughing, the green eyes rolled, "Mmhm."

"It's true." Harry nodded as he stepped forward, intent on removing the pretty pout from his lovers lips.

"I think..." Kiss. "It's about time..." Kiss. "...You showed me, don't you?" Kiss. His arms were just about to go around Draco's neck when suddenly... BANG!...had them jumping a foot in the air and smacking their heads into each other, Draco's teeth connecting with his lip and ripping.

Harry hissed, twice, as his lip was bitten and as their heads connected rather harshly. Looking at each other, holding their heads they nodded, stepped, BANG!, then started to run to the bottom of the stairs, their adult voices carrying up them. "What the hell was that?!"

"N-nothing!" To their surprise it was Al and Scorpius' voices from down the upstairs hall.

Still holding their heads, they looked to each other and nodding, flew up the stairs two at a time and practically ran down the hallway until they were standing before a lightly blue painted oak door. The words ''Albus Severus Potter's Room'' in the middle in Silver and White.

"That's a mouth full..."

Harry narrowed his eyes toward him and smacked him on the arm, hard enough, to make the other man frown and rub where the hand had fell.

"I was just saying the truth gees, doensn't he ever get tired of saying his own name?"

"No. He's very proud to be named after them." Draco eyed him. "...Mostly he's called Al." Draco nodded, a small smirk on his lips. That was the answer. Now, to see what their sons were doing in this bedroom. Bangs, were of course, not supposed to be a noise coming from a boys bedroom.

"Scorpius Hyperion." Knock Knock.

"Albus Severus." Harry raised his eyebrow at Draco's adding of Scorpius middle name, the man shrugged. His hand fell atop an ornate door handle, he jiggled it; the door, apparently, was locked. "Open this door." Rattle...Rattle...

A similar, CRASH was heard and they doubled their efforts, wands drawn and lips moving silently with incanations. Whatever locking spells they had put atop this door, were very advanced for fifth years. It was amazing their sons were so skilled, though with who their fathers were, it made a bit of sense. Especially as each boy looked very similar to their Fathers.

Blonde hair, gray eyes, slender frame, haunty attitude; at least to his Father.

Raven Brown Hair, messy, emerald eyes, slender frame, kind hearted; at least to those he loves.

They of course had their differences, very large differences.

Click.

"Oh."

"Ah."

The door flew open just as they heard, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" and saw Albus and Scorpius both arch into each other, their eyes wide as they fell across the forms of their Father's frozen in shock in the doorway, wands drawn, eyes blinking, twitching, mouths agape and unconsciously having hit the floor. It was seconds before a scattering was made to slam the door closed again. BANG!

"Hah."

"Hah..."

Swallow. "Did we just..."

Harry was shaking his head, still unable to believe they had just flew open the door to their sons, in the midst, or conclusion of having sex...

"Let's uhm...let's go downstairs." Harry nodded, still dazed. "Harry." Draco shook his head and grabbed his brunette lover, dragging him back down the stairs, narrowly missing a befuddled teenager in the hallway. He was still dazed himself as he threw Harry onto their bed and slammed their door closed.

"Dr-Draco?" He blinked, lifting himself onto elbows.

"Unbelievable." He started to shed his clothes, unbutton his shirt and throwing it over the chair in the corner, his trousers, throwing them onto the seat of the chair in the corner, his underwear; he stepped out of these and left them where they were, stepping over to Harry and wedging himself between the man's spread legs.

"What?" His green eyes were so vivid as Draco slid his glasses from his face and threw them further up the bed, he went further and began to undress the brunette too.

"Our sons..."

He pushed with his hands until Harry was laying once again on his back, nothing holding him up and pressed himself forward, hands holding Harry's to the bed by his wrists. "Unbelievable." He kept shaking his head as he performed intimate actions, his tongue now tracing a path down from Harry's ear to his neck and sucking, harshly until there was a prominent purple bruise. (He always liked to leave a trace, a mark, stating, this, he, is mine, go anywhere near him and you're dead meat. It worked too).

"Draco?" He moaned. "Draco?"

"Mm?" He traced a path with sucking kisses to the brunette's nipple and sucked there, again, harshly, knowing Harry liked it. He was, of course, rewarded by the ever usual strained groan and, this time, a struggle. He chuckled, knowing this was because he was trapped and he undoubtable wanted to thread his fingers through Draco's extremely soft blonde tresses. He always did.

"Draco." This wasn't a question and Draco was glad, he didn't want to tell Harry, he wanted to show him.

...

...

"Oh!" "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." "Hah..."

Draco smirked, loving his lover's reaction. This was the reaction he'd been waiting to see, all, day.

"DRACO! Ahhhhhhnn!"

"Heheheh." He continued to hold Harry down with his left hand, both of his inside Draco's one, above his head.

Definitely, annoyingly, worth the entire day wait, and their sons unfortunately doing it first.

Finis


End file.
